Episode 8011 (11th December 2017)
Plot Ross sits at Pete's bedside. He begins to stir and mumbles about Emma and being sorry. Adam and Victoria discuss what Adam overheard Ross saying. Adam concludes Ross killed Emma and planted the confession letter in his car. Victoria orders Adam to let this go as he can't go around accusing Ross without evidence. It's Bob's birthday so Arthur calls in at the café with a card but the café is the last place Laurel wants to be. When Pete wakes up, Dr Mason notifies him that his scans have come back clear but has mild concussion and is suffering from alcohol intoxication. Once the doctor leaves, Ross explains to Pete that he found him at the bottom of the stairs, and for a few seconds, he even thought his brother was dead and he was completely alone. Ross reveals Pete was calling for Emma is his sleep and kept saying sorry. Cain tells Harriet that he and Moira are taking Isaac for a check-up at the clinic later. Harriet thinks Cain should use the opportunity to get Moira to open up as she fears Moira isn't coping. Lisa and Belle are concerned by Zak's persistent cough. A car pulls up and a man gets out. Nathan Riley introduces himself as a surveyor who's there to look at the golf course site but Zak denies him access. As they're leaving the hospital, Pete admits to Ross that he still loves Leyla. He also mentions Harriet has been bugging him about their mother's funeral arrangements. A nurse checks Isaac over at the clinic before asking a doctor to examine Isaac which panics Cain and Moira. DS Benton briefly speaks to Pete and Ross upon their return from the hospital. Adam approaches Ross and Pete and suggests they sort things out. Dr Hollins explains to Cain and Moira that Isaac has a heart murmur so he'll be referred for an echocardiogram. Moira blames herself and insists she shouldn't be anywhere near Isaac. She hands the baby to Cain and walks out. Victoria inquires where Ross was whilst he was away. Ross' answers are vague. Adam admits that he's been annoyed at Pete leaving Moira to run the farm on her own. Pete promises that as soon as he's feeling better, he'll get back to work. As he's leaving Dale View, Adam plants Emma's confession letter. Lisa puts her foot down, insisting Zak needs to spend the night inside tonight instead of in the cold tent. Moira returns to the village, closely followed by Cain. Moira claims she's a terrible mother, fearing Isaac will die like Holly. Cain assures Moira that Isaac's condition isn't that serious, his heart will heal, and if it doesn't, it can be fixed. He states she's a great mother - the best a child could hope for. Harriet watches on as Cain comforts Moira with a hug. Bob calls round at Mulberry Cottage to talk to Laurel as he senses she's been avoiding him. Bob hates the awkwardness between them and wants things to return to normal. Cain orders Moira to stop punishing herself as she isn't to blame for any of this. Ross and Pete agree Emma won't be buried with Finn or James. With DS Benton sniffing around again, Victoria suggests she and Adam get rid of Emma's letter. Adam states he already has. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Surveyor - Callum Sim *Nurse - Emma Ashton *Doctor - Violet Patton-Ryder *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Pete's room and corridors *The Woolpack - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Robblesfield Way *Unknown clinic *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes